Mind Games
by xXHeartless1Xx
Summary: Bella is the new shiny toy at school. When Edward and Jacob fight to see who can win her over first, It becomes a dangerous game that in the end goes too far. You know what they say about Karma! OOC/AH - Read & Review
1. Chapter 1 First Day

**Disclaimer :** It is sad and true, but I do not own Twilight.

_**Chapter One - First Day**_

**EPOV **

So here I was, starting yet another dreadful year of school at Forks High. It's my Senior year, and even the thought of running that place didn't get me as enthusiastic as it had in the past years. Nothing, from the pick of any girl there to the status and respect students had for me and my family, nothing at all interested me in the slightest. How could such a feeling of power become mundane to me. Something had to change in order for this to, in the very least, be tolerable for another year.

"Edward, five minutes. Get your ass to the car or I leave you!" Alice called from the bottom of the stairs.

"You're delusional if you think you'll leave without me in _my_ car." I yelled back from my bedroom door.

I quickly grabbed a jacket and flew downstairs to find no one in sight. I heard the horn from my car and knew she was waiting for me, the impatient child. Emmet and Rosalie had gone off to collage somewhere on the east coast. Meanwhile Carlisle and Esme had moved North, to Canada, leaving just Alice and myself alone this school year. Well, other than Jasper's constant company.

Once I had gotten to the drivers side door I found Alice sitting, all buckled up with some horrid pop music playing. She had the doors locked and the car running, and at that point the idea of her taking off seemed like a possibility. I knocked on the window and she rolled it down just slightly.

"No and No." I said sternly, pointing at her then my radio. Indicating my distaste for her driving my car or playing that music. She rolled her eyes, unlocked the doors and climbed into the passenger seat. Once I had gotten in the car, I immediately turned down the volume on the radio and drove off, heading to Jasper's house first and then to school.

**JPOV **

"Jake, get up! You're not gonna be late on your first day." My dad pounded on my bedroom door.

"Ok ok ok, I'm up." I mumbled.

First day back to school. I was excited, though it may not have been obvious since I refused to get up until the last few minutes possible. I was a Junior now and I knew this year was gonna be different. I could feel it, something had to change, even if I had to change it myself. One thing I knew was that prick Edward Cullen had another thing coming if he thought he was gonna give me a hard time this year too. I wasn't little Jakey anymore and I wasn't gonna be putting up with his arrogant ways.

I quickly got up and threw on some jeans and a gray shirt while running to the bathroom mid process. It took me all of a minute to brush my teeth and spike my hair, since I had all but shaved it about two weeks ago. I saw the alarm clock read eight till, and ran from my room mumbling "dammit, dammit, dammit." under my breath. Late as usual, I'll have to fly to get to school on time.

"See ya later Dad." I said while putting my shoes on and hopping towards the front door.

"Behave." Billy shouted from the kitchen as I hopped straight out the front door and to my car.

By the time I had gotten into my car, turned it on and looked at the time it was four till eight now. I was gonna be late, no matter how fast I drove I just couldn't cut a 15 minute drive down to less than five.

**EPOV**

I pulled into the schools parking lot to which we instantly had an audience. While Alice seemed to relish in the attention, I could tell that Jasper and I were on about the same page, that this wasn't as pleasant for us. I could hear a few groups of girls start to whisper once I got out of the car and I rolled my eyes. Quickly I put a pair of sunglasses on to hide the many more eye rolls I'd likely make on my way to class. Alice grabbed Jasper by the hand and all but dragged him towards the front doors. He turned back my way and mouthed the words 'save me' and I couldn't help but chuckle a little.

"You have English first Edward." She yelled back at me.

"Okay, science. Got it." I sarcastically answered back.

"Not today Edward." She stopped mid step and turned back, throwing Jasper off and barked at me.

Boy, she sure does get feisty on the first day of school. Taking a deep breath, I laid back against my car door and watched waves of kids pile inside. Just as I was about to make my way in as well, I heard a car squeal around the corner and screech to a stop on the other side of the parking lot. I all but laughed out loud at the whole sight. Then I saw him, Jacob Black practically falling out of that disaster he called a car and head to class, and I just couldn't help myself.

"Hey Jakey boy, you ready for round two of last year?" I yelled from across the lot.

"Fuck off Cullen." He spat back.

"Love you too." I sarcastically shot back, to which I got a middle finger from Jacob.

I laughed, feeling a hundred times better and made my way to English once I saw that Jacob was inside. The halls were actually quiet, most everyone was already in their class. I guess I had to always make a strong first impression. Alice would kill me, first day of school and I had to be fashionably late. I knew where Mr. Berty's class was since I had him as my English teacher the last few years. I just couldn't help but give my teachers a hard time, I had a severe problem with authority. I came up to the open doorway and knocked twice, and again all eyes were on me.

"Ahh, Mr. Cullen. Nice of you to grace us with your presence." He looked up at me and complained.

"Well, I figured someone of importance had to come and pretend they care about what your teaching." The entire room gasped in response to my sarcasm.

"Sit down before I send you on your way Edward." He used my first name, he must not be in a good mood.

"Touche'." I said while making my way towards the back and to the only empty seat. Jacob was sitting two rows from the front, completely ignoring me.

"Douche." I said under my breath as I walked past him an took a seat.

Mr. Berty continued on his overview of what would be considered almost common knowledge to most. I'm sure a 3rd grader could name several plays by Shakespeare. It's as if the teachers thought that over summer break our brains had spontaneously combusted and now sitting before them was a group of robots which had to be re-programed. After he had asked for students to give a play, Lauren raised her hand and said 'Romeo and Juliette'.

"Of course." I meant to say quietly

"Edward, why don't you give us a play."

"I could tell you them all if you'd like. Where should I start? I'll just start with the tragedies, besides 'Romeo and Juliette' which Lauren here so wisely pointed out already, there's Othello and Coriolanus, King Lear." I started to list, prepared to say every single play, but was cut off.

"Save some for the rest of the students." Mr. Berty interrupted me.

"I feel a Hamlet coming on." I teased.

"Enough. And take off those glasses Edward." He told me in a voice which almost sounded stern enough for me to care.

"Okay, you next." He pointed to a kid sitting a few rows over.

"Macbeth." The kid replied back.

"That's some kiddie shit." I again attempted to say under my breath but wasn't successful.

"Okay I've heard enough out of you Edward, get out. Go to the office and explain to them about you're inability to keep your thoughts to yourself."

I got up from my seat and made my way out of the class, making sure to give Jakey boy a proper fair well when I walked past.

"See ya tomorrow Mr. Berty." I said while putting my sunglasses back on and exiting the room.

**JPOV**

"Dick." He mumbled again on his way past my seat.

I swear we'll have problems if he keeps it up. I'm not playing anymore, the games are getting old. I thought, all while trying to keep my mouth shut. What is he so bitter about to have the whole world on his shit list. My mood was heading south fast when I saw a girl walk into the class and hand Mr. Berty a note. He pointed her to Edwards now empty seat and she made her way towards it.

"Class, this is Isabella Swan. You're lucky to have just missed the show." He told her referring to Edward's behavior.

"What show." she quietly asked.

"I'm sure there will be a sequel in the near future." I turned around to face her and explain, and she just smiled back.

I'm thinking the first day may have just gotten better.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: Read and Review. xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2 Fresh Meat

_**Chapter Two - Fresh Meat**_

**EPOV**

I couldn't say I wasn't thrilled to be kicked out from English class. I absolutely despised the fact that I was forced to sit in the same class as those moronic creatures and be taught material which a 3rd grader should know. It was a slap in the face for my intelligence to be thought of as on the same level with the rest of the students here.

Just as I was about to walk into the principles office I turned to see a girl make her way into Mr. Berty's. It was brief, but I knew I didn't recognize her from last year. I made a mental note to myself that I would have the first word with that one. I always had first pick on the fresh meat, it was practically a written rule.

"Mr. Cullen." The Vice Principle called to me from inside the office.

This was just my luck that I'd have to deal with her instead of the principle. She loathed me a great deal more than the principle himself does.

"Why are you out of class?"

"Well, Mr. Berty and I didn't see eye to eye on a few things." I said stepping into the office.

"What a shocker. Well Edward, I don't know what its gonna take for you to learn to respect your authority."

"Well, I don't see an Epiphany happening anytime soon with me and my distaste for authority, so I guess we'll all have to suck it up for one last torturous year."

"That's unfortunate. It'd make things much easier if you'd learn some self control and a touch of manners." She said unemotionally while looking down and writing out what I'm sure was my detention slip.

"That stung a bit." I told her gripping my side.

"You know the drill, detention after school." She said handing me the paper without even looking up.

"I'll be sure to take a moment while I'm in there to reflect."

"Just get to history."

"Always a pleasure." I said walking out of the office.

**JPOV **

The bell rang and everyone practically ran from the class, except for the new girl Bella. She just sat there with a piece of paper in her hand reading it. I then saw it was a class schedule.

"Do you need help finding anything?" I asked.

"Actually yeah." She took a deep breath, "If you could point me in the right direction for history, that would be a life saver."

"Better yet, I can walk you there myself. I have the same class."

"Lucky me." She smiled up at me.

"By the way, I'm Jake." I told her with my hand out.

"Bella." She said taking it as I helped her up and out of her seat.

As we walked down the halls I took the time to look over her schedule and show her which rooms were what as we past them. She explained how she had moved around all her life with her mother, and that this last time she had decided to come stay with her Dad for awhile. She liked the idea of her Senior year spent at one school, which rarely happened.

"Where here." I said stopping at the doorway to the classroom.

"Thank you so much Jake."

"Sure sure, anytime." I told her and took a step inside the class.

"Wait. Do you think you could sit by me?" She grabbed my arm and asked.

"Absolutely." I told her trying to control the smile which threatened to embarrass me.

I let Bella walk ahead of me as I followed her to a couple empty seats and sat down to her left. We just sat and talked for a few minutes as the class filled and before the teacher came. She was telling me about where she moved from, when all of a sudden she was sidetracked. Edward walked in and made a b-line to the empty seat on Bella's right. He sat down and immediately turned to talk to her.

"We haven't met yet, I'm Edward." He said with a grin.

She just smiled shyly like she had with me and introduced herself. "My name's Bella."

"It's a pleasure Bella." He told her and took her hand, kissing it on the top.

Come on, this isn't the 1800's, his over the top charm isn't gonna work. The rest of the class was spent in silence, neither one of us talked. Edward who wasn't paying attention just texted on his phone, and Bella focused on what the teacher was saying.

I couldn't help but wonder if she would actually be attracted to him. I mean every other girl was, so I guess why not her. The thought of a nice girl like her being corrupted by evil like Edward made me sick. I knew he could get any other girl he wanted, but would pursue her if he knew I was interested. I just couldn't let that happen.

**EPOV **

The prick got to her before I did, and I could see he was interested. That's fine, I always liked good challenge, especially when I knew it was basically mine for the taking. Jacob had nothing on me, I was better looking, smarter and had everything he didn't. I was the Superior choice in this situation, any situation for that matter. Losing, well that just wasn't an option in my book. I'd play sweet, I'd play charming, I'd play dirty if I had to. I knew every angle to play to get what I wanted.

I had to find out everything I could about her, easier said than done in my case though. I've made enemies with anyone who could get the details I needed, except for one. Alice. Alice was just as popular as I am but without the being a dick. She hadn't burned nearly as many bridges as I have, and surly had to know someone who knew someone who knew something that could help me.

In the middle of history I got out my phone and texted her...

Me - 'what u know bout the new girl?'

Alice - 'she's a sweet girl, don't fkn toy with her'

Me - 'that's not what I asked. I'll get what I want with or without ur help'

Alice - 'truth, I don't know much. I'll see what I can get and cya at lunch. k?'

Me - 'TY sis'

Me - 'oh and I got detention after school'

Alice - 'WTF. how r we suppose 2 get home?'

Me - 'u can walk, u can wait 4 me or u can find some other way. idk'

Alice - 'it's the 1st fkn day. ima murder u'

Me - 'well that should make an interesting lunch 4 every1'

She must have gotten pissed because I didn't get a text back after that, like I cared. It was a couple hours later when I had my lunch and went to go sit with my spy Alice and Jasper. She still seemed to be ticked off at me by the look on her face as I was walking to their table. I took a breathe to prepare myself for her lecture I was sure to receive.

"Hey there favorite sis in the whole wide world." I teased.

"You're terrible at kissing ass Edward so stop." She snapped back.

"Ok, then lets skip the small talk and get to the good stuff."

"I didn't get much. She's pretty boring quite frankly, other than her moving all over the frickin' place since she was young. She's been to six or seven schools, never in trouble, good student, no siblings. She came here to stay with her father, looks like for the whole year."

"Who's her father?"

"Well, that's about the only juicy detail she's got on her. Her dad is, get this...Charlie Swan, the chief of Police."

"Well that blows."

"Only for you." She grinned.

I'd had a few run-ins with him and other sheriff's in town. Speeding, street racing, partying, trespassing and the fight last year at school, piddly shit really. This may just put a knife in my plans, but nothing I was willing to let hold me back from continuing.

Jacob was making it hard for me to start anything let alone continue though. He was hogging the merchandise, had her to himself once again at a table across the cafeteria. It was looking like I was gonna have to play dirty this time and I had just the idea.

Once I saw Bella get up with her tray and backpack I decided there was no better time than now to try what I had in mind. I quickly got up and started to walk over to where Jake was still sitting.

"What are you going to do?" Alice called from behind me, and to which I ignored her.

Jacob was just starting to stand when I came from behind him and shoved him back down into his seat.

"What the Fu.." He started to say.

"Calm down killer." I put my hands to my side in mach surrender and sat down next to him.

"The hell do you want?"

"Whats with the hostility?" I joked.

"If you're just here to piss me off I'm gonna leave."

"No, not so fast. We need to talk."

"About?" He questioned me, already suspicious.

"Isabella of course."

"Dude, just leave her alone. She's a sweet girl, she doesn't need you to take advantage of her."

"That is the second time today someone has told me that, and you know what?"

"What?"

I got a few inches closer to his face, and looked over his shoulder at his back pack and saw it was open.

"I don't take being told what to do very well."

"Really? I would have never guessed." He said sarcastically.

"Oh, come on. You know I don't give up on anything."

"I'm not worried. Just don't hurt her in the process of proving whatever it is you're trying to."

"Cross my heart." I told him while tracing my fingers across my chest.

He rolled his eyes and I got up from the table grabbing something out from my back pocket .

"Was good to catch up Jakey." I told him and quickly tossed the item into his backpack and walked away.

As I walked back I was thinking of how to ask Alice for another favor. Feeling like I had probably used up all my sisterly favors for the day, I decided to go with Jasper. I didn't want her to ask questions why so I just texted him.

Me - 'Do something 4 me real fast'

Jasper - 'Ok'

Me - 'Go behind Jacob and knock his backpack to the ground'

Jasper - 'and y am I doing this?'

Me - 'ull c. just make sure a teacher is around'

Jasper - 'w/e.. but u o me'

Me - 'yea I do, TY'

Jasper and I crossed paths, him on his way to Jake and me back to sit down at the table with Alice. It was no use trying to hide anything from her though, she knew that something was up.

"You better start talking." She glared at me.

"No need" I told her pointing towards Jasper and Jacob.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: Uugh Oh, What did Edward do? Read & Review and I'll Heart you Forever!**


	3. Chapter 3 Let the Games Begin

_**Chapter Three - Let the Games Begin**_

**JPOV**

Still in shock from Edward's little chat with me, I must not have been paying close attention because next thing I knew I had turned to get up and ran into somebody. I was about to apologize when I noticed it was Jasper. Then again, before I knew what hit me I was being pulled up by my shirt.

"Jacob, care explaining why you have this on school property?"

I turned to look having no clue what the teacher was talking about and saw she was holding a pocket knife.

"I have no idea who's that is, but it's defiantly not mine." At this point I was truly confused about what was going on. I looked down and around me and saw most of the things from my backpack had spilled out onto the ground. Then looking back up I saw Jasper had left and was walking over to meet Edward and Alice who were standing by the cafeteria doors.

"Detention, two weeks. Only because you're a good student and I know you know better than to have this at school."

I didn't argue any further with her, it was pointless. I knew what It looked like and I was just lucky not to get suspended. The only guess I had was that the knife was Jasper's, and he couldn't even come clean about it. All of them were ruthless, they didn't care what they did to anyone else. Around this time Bella was making her way back from the girls bathroom and only caught the tail end of the whole incident.

"Oh my gosh. What was that all about?" She asked me scencerily concerned.

"A mix up. I tripped. And a knife came out of nowhere. I got detention." I kinda rambled.

"Was it yours?"

"No, no it wasn't. I have no idea who's. I ran into Jasper, so I'm guessing it's his."

"Wow. How long did you get detention for?" She asked me as we both started to pick up my things.

"Two weeks." I chuckled.

"At least you weren't suspended or something right. It could have been worse."

"Exsactly what I was thinking."

**EPOV**

Well, that couldn't have gone any better than how I envisioned it. It took everything I had not to completely loose it watching it all unfold, I was mesmerized by the beauty I had created. Unfortunately, I was brought back to reality by a punch in the gut Alice gave me.

"Hey hey hey, relax!" I stepped back a few inches from her, but she closed the distance instantly.

"You stupid, stupid, stupid idiot!" She spat out at me emphasizing each word with slap to my shoulder.

"Chill out with the violence." I put my hands up surrendering to her.

"Why the hell would you do that? And Jasper, you just had to bring him into it. Ughh! You bastard!" She was still hitting me between words.

"Dammit girl calm down." I finally said firm to put a stop to the assault.

"Edward you're unbelievable. You always take things too far."

"I know, I know. I tend to act before thinking, geeze I'm sorry."

"Yeah, and one of these times your gonna pay for it. That little thing called karma will catch up with you."

By this time Jasper had almost made it back to where we were standing, and Alice didn't seem to be thrilled with him either. We could all sense the tension in the air, and no one talked after that. Silently we walked out of the cafeteria and to our next class which we all had together.

Last bell rang and the students all but ran from the school, darting in various directions. Alice and Jasper had no Patience to wait the two hours after school for me in detention and found a ride home with one of her friends. I couldn't wait to see the look on Jacob's face when he sees me in detention. I wonder how long it will take him to realise the whole knife thing was all my doing. Either way I may have been the only student in history to look amused while heading there.

**JPOV**

On the way to detention it started to hit me that I better call my dad and explain to him why I was gonna be late getting home. It wasn't my fault, he had to understand that, but I was still not looking forward to the conversation. All day I put off calling him, only when I was right out side the door to detention did I dial his number.

"So, how was it?" Billy answered the phone sounding like he was in a great mood, that kinda made it harder to tell him.

"It was great actually, had most of the same teachers as last year. Met this really cool girl, and got detention." I cringed.

"How did you manage that?" His voice only slightly changed.

"Ok, I ran into Jasper, you know Cullen's friend? Anyways, somehow a knife landed on the floor by me and the teacher thought it was mine, but it wasn't, I swear." I paused waiting for the verbal lashing.

He syd before he began to speak again, "How long?"

"Two weeks."

"That's gotta be a record Jake, two weeks detention on your first day." He chuckled.

"I wouldn't doubt it is. I'm about to head in there now, I'll be a couple more hours."

"Ok, behave. I'll cya later."

"Bye dad."

I was relieved to find that he was so understanding. That made the idea of this a little easier knowing he wasn't pissed off about it all. I was just about to walk in the classroom when Bella called my name from the end of the hallway while she was running in my direction.

"Hey there. I wanted to catch you before I had to leave." She said once she got to me.

"Yeah, it sucks that this all happened or we could have went somewhere and hung out or something."

"Rain check. ok? I am more than happy to wait two weeks for you." She said as her cheeks pinkend a little.

"Good to hear that." I smiled all while feeling like I had turned to mush.

"Well, I got to go. Just know that you made my first day so much easier Jacob, thank you again."

"Again, no problem. Your company was great."

See ya tomorrow. " She waved as she walked away.

"Ya, later."

After that I practically jumped into the classroom, ready to get these two weeks out of the way. After feeling giddy about talking with Bella It was like a punch to the gut when I saw who was already sitting waiting there.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Would you believe me if I said I missed you?" Edward answered back, with his ever present sarcasm overwhelming the words.

"Again, what did you do to land here?"

"Didn't think so. Anyways, that little misunderstanding Mr. Berty and I had earlier, well the vice principle decided I needed a time out. Why? What are you doing here?"

"Oh please, you saw what happened. Your BFF first ran into me, and then let me take the fall for his knife the teacher saw."

"Did he, what a shame."

"I can tell your distraught over it."

I made my way to a seat when the teacher came in. Most of the time there I spent looking over my schedule and thinking abut Bella. I was crunching, I knew it. She was such a good girl and I like that about her, alot. Lost in the replaying of the day and the time I had spent with her, I barely noticed when the teacher left the room. I didn't notice until Edward threw himself onto the table next to me.

"So, have you got dibs on Bella yet?"

"All I know is that you need to stay away from her." I looked over and warned him.

"Too late."

"Ya, sure. I was with her all day, you barely said shit to her."

"On the contrary Jakey boy, we had quite the conversation." I lied to get a reaction out of him. "Shes comes off all Innocent but, I wonder if its a front or if she really is a good girl just needing to be shown a good time."

"Don't talk about her like that." I stood up from my seat and said to him.

"So, you do have dibs then? I could tell she had made quite the impression on you."

"Okay fine, ya I do. Now back off and leave her alone!."

"Sorry to tell ya, but I just can't do that."

"Whats new?" I told him while sitting back down in my seat.

"I really never should have brought that knife here today, I don't know what I was thinking."

I paused for just a second when I heard him say that, It had dawned on me but I just couldn't grip the idea of it.

"What..wait..It was yours? You asshole!" I got back up and grabbed Edward by the sides of his shirt a shoved him off the table, across the room and into the wall.

"Goddamn Jake, lay off the steroids." He mumbled because I had my one hand pushing his face into the wall.

"Your sick you know that?"

"Yes I do. That's why we pay a therapist a shitload of money, all to try and make me better."

"It'll never work, your too far gone."

"No faith."

"I'm done Edward, I'm not dealing with you anymore. Don't go near Bella and leave me alone or you'll be in a world more hurt." I gave his face one last shove and backed away from him.

**EPOV**

I wasn't expecting him to go off like that, but it sure was entertaining. My face actually was sore from it all, but I was too pleased with his reaction to notice it much.

"What if we had an..arrangement?" I asked after he had sat back down.

"Dont' talk to me." He answered back not even looking up at me.

"Just hear me out. What if you and I just let nature take its course in regards to Bella. Quit being selfish and just let her decide who or what she wants."

"No, I want you to back off."

"What are you so afraid of? I mean if shes such a good girl like you say she is, you should have no problem. She wont have any interest in someone like me."

He didn't say anything for a moment, I couldn't tell if he was just ignoring me or thinking about what I was saying.

"Come on Jake. If she chooses you I will gladly back off, but If she prefers me then just let it go and know its what _she_ decided and not what _you _forced." I tried to convince him.

He still wouldn't talk. I was getting annoyed at this point and had to do something to move things along.

"Jake. Just think how much it will hurt when I get your girlfriend into bed because you didn't take some stupid deal that kept her totally off limits."

That's when I could finally tell he was thinking about it, I could practically see his mind working over time and hear the voice in the back of his head telling him to go for it. And then he looked over my way and right in my eyes before telling me the decision he had made.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: Lemme know how you're liking it so far. Reviews make me happy, and when I'm happy I write more... Just don't murder me for making Edward such a, well, Dick!..lol. I'm gonna throw some charm in his direction soon, don't worry!!! xoxo. READ & REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 4 Surprise Guest

_**Chapter Four - Surprise Guest **_

**JPOV **

"You know what Edward, fine. Deal. And when I get her, you will never utter another word to either of us ever again." I caved, and I could see the pure elation pour from Edward from his victory in getting me to do so.

Part of me immediately regretted agreeing to this, but another part saw it as a opportunity to settle this once and for all. Either way I'm not backing down now, I will fight him till the end win or lose. This was more that just about Bella, this was for the years and years I've spent being harassed and taunted by Edward. This was for all the others like me at school that he's done the same things to. The guys that he manipulated their girls into leaving for him, and those girls who's hearts he then broke. Of anyone here I was possibly the only one that had enough pent up anger as well determination to put Edward in his place.

At this point we were basically finished with the two hours of detention and were just waiting for the teacher to return to the room and dismiss us. Edward and I didn't say another word to each other, like some kind of unspoken understanding was reached between us. There had been enough bickering and name calling for one day. I wasn't gonna be holding my breath anytime soon though. I knew I was in for it, expecting all the stops to be pulled by Edward. I knew his style, and I knew nothing was too far for him and that mercy was not in his vocabulary.

While I was preparing myself mentally for what lies ahead, the teacher came in and said we could leave. By now it was around 5 o'clock, I was starving and in no mood to wait around to see if Edward had more to say. I was in my car and heading home in what seemed like seconds.

**EPOV**

As I was making my way to my car I couldn't help but be surprised. I knew what I had said would get his attention, but I wasn't sure that it was enough to get him to agree to the bet. Thrilled he had agreed, I started going over in my mind what angle to play with Bella, what I was gonna do next. This is what I lived for, the challenge and in the end the victory. The whole way home was like this, plotting and envisioning the coming days and weeks.

Alice was busy in the kitchen when I walked in the door, and the smell of Italian food was in the air. Jasper was to my right in the living room watching some football game on the flatscreen, barley looking away to say 'hi' to me.

"Eddie, can you come here real fast?" She called out for me.

"What ya need?" I asked once I reached her.

"Help." She laughed. "Stir that for me and then if you could start a salad? I tried to get Jazzy to help, but I can't pry him away from the tv." She again was chuckling while racing around the kitchen.

It seemed like she was in a good mood. Id help her all she wanted to get back on her good side, I hated having her mad at me. We really were best friends, no matter how we acted sometimes. Of anyone in the whole world, it was only her that I cared about how I treated. We knew each other better than anyone else did, and were more alike than anyone would like to admit. How we acted in front of people and what we did in public was vastly different from how we were just one of one at home.

People would get up enough courage every once in a while to mess with me, but no one was stupid enough to try anything with Alice. First off, she was no picnic to deal with if you've wronged her, she could defiantly hold her own. If that wasn't enough of a deterrent, second would be the all out dedicated enemy with unwavering revenge on his mind that I would become. As long as I'm around, she would be the little sister that I would do anything for.

It was Alice that the fight I got in trouble for last year was all about. Some sorely unaware and poorly misguided punk decided it would be fun to give Alice a hard time on her way home from shopping one night last summer. He followed her in his car and harassed her for many blocks before she mouthed off to him, which then made him mad so he pulled over and got out. Something about Alice is that shes blissfully unaware of her own safety, and how that mouth on her can get her into heaps of trouble. Luckily I was already on my way to pick her up when she texted me about what was happening. I pulled up right as the jackass had gotten out of his car and started to push her up against it. _Unlucky _for him was the fact that I pulled up just in time to see him get out of his car and push her against it. He didn't see me come up from behind him and take him out with a punch square to the side of his face. There was no need to ask questions after what I had seen. I had him on the ground, bloody and unconscious when the cops pulled up. I only reason I got out of any charges was partly because of who our father was and because it had been in defence. The guy recovered from his injuries, and I have never seen him again since.

**JPOV**

I was only home for a hour or so when, while I was watching _'Fight Club' _there was a knock at the door. I just figured it was Embry or someone and was down right shocked to find it was actually Bella.

"Hey, I'm sorry to just show up like this and all, but I wasn't patient enough to wait the two weeks for your detention to end. I was wondering if you wanna hang out or something?" She seemed so nervous and I hated seeing her like that. If only she knew how ecstatic seeing her at my front door made me.

"First off, I'm glad you're inpatient, because I didn't know how I was going to make it the two weeks either. Second off yes, absolutely yes, I'd love to do something. Come on in so we can think about it." I laughed and tried to explain to her in hopes of making her feel more comfortable about coming over.

As soon as she got into the living room I asked her how she had known where I lived. She explain how her dad was Charlie, who just happened to be one of my dads best friends. I couldn't believe what a small world it was. We both were surprised, then Billy came in to say 'Hi' and was equally shocked to hear it as well. Once my dad left the room and we started to talk again she noticed what movie I was watching.

"That's such a great movie." She commented.

"No way, I never pictured you being a fan of a movie that all about beating people to a pulp."

"Guess there's plenty to learn about each other." She said as we both sat down.

Before I knew it, we had watched the whole movie, talking the entire time about all sorts of stuff. Just learning more about each other. Both of us were surprised multiple times hearing certain things about the other. From the kinds of music she liked and the fact that she watched sports, we ended up having so much in common. The night made me feel 100 times better about taking the bet Edward made. I was now more determined than ever, not to win the bet, but just to keep him as far away as possible from her. For him this was just a game, and she was the toy he was playing for. But now that I had gotten to spend time with her, I knew liked her, and I knew she was worth the fight.

We had completely lost track of time, it wasn't till Billy came out around nine that she realised she had to go. She said good bye to my dad and I walked her out to her car. When she got in and started up the car I saw that one of her tail lights were broken.

"Hey Bella, did you know about that brake light?"

"Ya, it blew out the other day."

"Bring it back here tomorrow or the next day and I can fix it for you."

"Wow, really. That would be great. My dad is just so busy, he wasn't gonna be able to fix it till this weekend."

"Well there you go, car gets fixed and I get an excuse to see you again." I told her closing the door to her car.

"See ya at school tomorrow Jake."

"Later."

**EPOV**

By now the game was over and Jasper was bugging us in the kitchen, practically drooling waiting for the food to be done. We finished up the Chicken Parmesan and a Cesar salad, and all sat down at the table with our plates. Alice made everything she did special, but tonight she explained was the first day back to school dinner.

Even thought Jasper wasn't perfect, evident in his lack of help with dinner, he was completely wrapped around Alice's little finger. All through dinner he was complimenting her on it, and even got up multiple times to get her something to drink or a second helping of food. Those two had been inseparable since they were both 13, and I was pretty sure they would end up getting married. If there was ever a couple out there that would wind up in a house with a picket fence it was them. It made things alot easier that he was _my _best friend before he was _her_ boyfriend. I didn't even give him any trouble for going out with her because of how well I already had known him. Looking at them now, I have no worries that he'd ever break her heart.

We all ended up talking about what had happen today. From the cafeteria incident to my arrangement with Edward, which Alice didn't seem thrilled to hear.

"I'm not going to tell you what to do anymore Edward, I know I wont get anywhere and would be wasting my breath."

Even though I'm the older brother here, it's Alice that takes on the older, more mature Mothering roll half the time. I've gotten longer and worse lectures from her than Esme and Carlisle put together.

"Alice don't say that, you know I care about what you think. This is just a different situation."

"Edward, you're so damn smart but you do the stupidest things, you know that?"

"Yes Alice, I do know that. You tell me often." I laughed, and she finally smiled a little.

"Well, that's all I can do short of pounding it into that head of yours."

After dinner we had all gone to the living room and started watching some chick flick Alice had picked out. I felt like I was yet again on her better side, so I decided to _yet again _push my luck with her.

"Hey Alice. I think there's something you could do for me."

"Whats that?"

"Well, get to know Isabella yourself." I was scared for her reaction.

"Oh no. I am so not getting in the middle of this."

"You wouldn't be. It would just be you trying to befriend the new girl. It would only be a coincidence that you're my sister. Take her shopping or something." Along with knowing what to say to Jacob to get him to cave, I also knew what would work on Alice. Credit cards and clothing filled days were like crack to her.

"Well when you manipulate it into sounding like that, it doesn't come off sounding half bad." She grinned.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: Read and Review, Pweetty pweese with a cherry on top. It's great to hear what ya think. xoxo **


	5. Chapter 5 Stay for Dinner?

_**Chapter Five - Stay for Dinner?**_

**JPOV**

It was Wednesday after school, and I just got home from another two hours in detention. It was getting old quick, especially knowing I had absolutely nothing to do with why I was there. The frustration subsided as soon as I saw Bella pull up into my driveway though. We had made plans for her to bring her car back up to my place so I could fix that tail light. I was out in my garage and motioned for her to pull the car up. I laughed when I saw what she was wearing, she had changed since I seen her at school.

"Look, we match." I told her pointing at her jeans and a white top, and then to mine.

"I guess great minds think alike." She chuckled.

"So, I should have this done in no time."

"Sounds great, this really is nice of you Jake."

"Sure, sure. Glad I can help."

I wasn't lying when I told her it would take me no time to fix it, I was done within few minutes.

"You should totally stay for dinner...if you'd like to." I asked her while put away some things.

"You sure? I don't want to intrude."

"Believe me your not, I asked you didn't I? Anyways, you can help cook." We both smiled.

"Well, I am a great cook, that's for sure."

"I knew I liked you for a reason."

"Hey!" She squeaked and slapped my shoulder joking.

"So, chef. Whats on the menu tonight?" I teased her.

"Hmm. I guess it depends on what you have to work with."

"I'm not sure, we'll have to go look. Get done with dinner and we can watch a movie." I said as we walked up to the house.

"Cool."

Once we got to the house and raided the kitchen to see what we could make, it was decided make something simple. Not that the options were vast or anything, basicallychicken and potatoes were about the only thing we had, so it narrowed things down quite a bit. I let her handle the chicken, which she seasoned it with herbs I couldn't even pronounce the names of. We figured I couldn't destroy a couple baked potatoes nuked in the microwave for a few minutes, so that was my job. Everything got done just in time for when Billy got home, and we all sat around the table eating and talking. My dad told Bella all about his fishing adventures and what not with Charlie. She seemed to enjoy hearing about that, and simply died of laughter when my dad started to tell embarrassing stories about me. I quickly put an end to things at that point, and my dad decided to have mercy and head to bed.

"How about that movie?" I asked her once we had the dishes cleaned up.

"Sounds good, but I get to pick." She said running over to the DVD shelf.

"If you're looking for a chick flick you'll wind up disappointed." I called over to her.

"I'm not, I found one...but it's a surprise."

"Fine by me." I assured her.

The girl could pick a _'Care Bears' _movie and I'd probably go ape shit if I knew I was gonna be watching it with her. It just didn't matter what we were doing as long as she was involved. She had taken the DVD out, hiding it from my view and put it into the player.

"Hey, you got any popcorn?" She asked me.

"Actually ya, I think we do. Sit down and I'll make it. I am the master of the microwave and all." I teased.

The popcorn was done by the time all the credits had played. I poured it out into a large bowl and made my way back to sit on the couch next to her. It only took a few second before it hit me what movie she had picked.

"Yet again you surprise with your choice in movie Bells."

"Yep, _Fast and the Furious _was like my favorite movie when it came out."

"Same with me, It really got me into cars. You sure are figuring out the exact ways to my heart ya know?"

"It's a gift." She joked. "That name you just called me, Bells...I like it."

"Ya, its cute. It fits you, _my_ Bells."

"That sounds even better." She said and we both ended up grinning ear to ear.

Since we had piratically memorised the entire movie, we could still just spend time talking throughout it. When we weren't reciting sayings from the movie or talking about school, we were having a food catching contest. It started when she threw a piece at my head when I said something sarcastic to her. Back and forth we tried to catch the pieces that one another threw at our mouths. I was slightly better at catching, and aiming for that matter and was ruled the victor. We had made a mess, it looked like we had more popcorn on the us and the sofa than what we ended up actually eating. She helped me clean up the remnants of the food fight before she told me that she had to get home.

"I had such a great time Jacob. You've been so sweet to me." She said looking up at me in my hallway.

"Ditto Bells. Be careful driving home okay? I'll see ya tomorrow."

"G'night." She called back to me as she walked to her car.

**EPOV**

We were on our way home from school Thursday when I got a phone call from Emmett.

"Whats up bro!" He said when I answered the phone.

"Emmett!" Alice piratically squealed from her seat.

At that point I put the phone on speaker so Alice could hear what was going on.

"Every things been the same here Em. Whats going on over on the east coast?"

"It's all good, just alot of work. We need a break."

"Ya, I hear ya."

"So, me and Rose were thinking about taking a trip."

"Dude, you better be talking about heading west." I teased him.

"That little brother, is exactly where we're heading. Haven't seen you two in months, it is time" He laughed.

This is when Alice screamed, what felt like directly into my ear.

"You guys are? Really? When? Soon?" She was like a wind up toy that had been let loose.

"Alice! I'm driving, indoor voice." I tried to reason with her.

"Well gosh, Sorry." She huffed and sat back into her seat.

"Ya, already booked a flight for tomorrow. Get ready for a kick ass weekend."

"Sounds awesome Emmett, can't wait. We'll talk to you tomorrow then."

"Bye Emmy." Alice called out, but a few octaves softer than she was before.

"Later Ally, see you guys."

It didn't take but a few seconds after I had hung up before Alice and I turned to each other. The same idea popping into our heads at the same time.

"PARTY!" We agreed in unison.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: Next two chapters should be REALLY fun, It's gonna be in Alice's point of view. I happen to think the're hilarious. I'll have it up in no time. There's one thing I wanted to make sure was clear, and that's the relationships. Everything is the same, Alice & Jasper are together and Rosalie & Emmett are together. But...only Emmett & Alice are Edwards siblings. So, hopefully I haven't confused the you know what outta ya. lol. Thanks for the reviews, but keep em' coming...OR ELSE!!! xoxo **


	6. Chapter 6 Making Plans

_**Chapter 6 - Making Plans**_

**Alice's POV**

It was bad enough that I could barley sleep last night because of all the thoughts running through my head, but I also ended up waking a full two hours before I even had to. Even in sleep I was dreaming about decorations, food, guests and what I'd wear for the party. I lived for this sorta thing yes, but it's just the time element that is making it stressful. One day to plan and execute what I have envisioned, it's gonna be a hectic day that's for sure. This wasn't the first time I had seriously considered hiring a personal assistant.

If all that wasn't enough, I still had the whole Edward and Jacob drama to deal with. Did I really agree to be all 'buddy buddy' with the new girl? I had to have been dreaming about something Gucci or Prada related at the time to have gotten into this situation. The things that brother of mine gets me in the middle of, weather its blaming me for getting mud on his new school clothes when we were six or something more serious like this whole mess. He sure is a magnet for this kinda crap, dragging me along with 95 percent of the time. The other five percent I'm sure as hell running for dear life in the other direction. We are the brother and sister version of Bonnie and Clyde. He's the evil genius, the mastermind, and I'm the trusty sidekick. I'm like his Golden Retriever, loyal and always there for you, but if there's something I don't want to do, just distract me with food, or in my case something shiny. An unwilling participant who's only guilty by association when the shit hits the fan though. I try my hardest to be good, and stay out of the trouble he causes, but I get sucked in piratically every time, usually by that something shiny I mentioned.

I always try to look at the bright side of things, the glass half full deal. Having thought all night about what I needed to get done and then waking up so early gave me a head start on what I had to accomplish.

After I had gotten all ready, I ran downstairs to make a quick breakfast for Edward and I. He was already up and sitting at the kitchen table spacing out into La La Land.

"Hey, so who's invited to the party tomorrow night?" I hesitantly asked him.

"Alice, don't go all crazy, It's mainly for us. You can bring some of your girlie's, but restrain yourself. Other than that, all I ask is that you invite Bella. Get a credit card out and take her shopping after school, on us. Tell her its a 'welcoming' present."

"I can do that." I was still leery of it all, but I just couldn't say no to shopping.

"I'll drop you off, then me and Jasper will go and get what we'll need for the party."

"Now, my conditions. Agree or forfeit your breakfast" I said while making some eggs an bacon.

"Here we go." He rolled his eyes.

"This is not to turn into some typical juvenile high school party. I want to enjoy it, spend time with Emmy and Rose. Okay?"

"I completely agree. I don't want Bella to feel uncomfortable. Oh, one more thing. If she asks you about Jacob, tell her we already invited him."

"You're gonna invite him?" I spun around and asked him, flinging bits of egg in several directions. I couldn't help it, I was completely shocked.

"No Alice, I'm not. But if you tell her that I did she'll be more likely to come, and then I can explain when shes here and he never shows what a total douche bag he is."

"Nice, real nice. I'd pay to see the thought process in that skull of yours." I turned back around to finish the food so we could get going to school.

I had at least two classes with Bella, but just couldn't get up the courage to ask her. It felt like I was having to talk to a crush I was deathly afraid of. It wasn't until lunch that Edward insisted I talk to her soon. I saw her sitting alone and decided to get it over and done with. I made my way over to her and sat right next to her.

"Hey, I'm Alice." I said in the most chipper and friendly voice I could muster up.

"Hi, I'm Bella."

"I've been meaning to say hello, and introduce myself all week, it's just been terribly chaotic. I'm Edwards sister. He said you two met." I explained while pointing back to Edward, who was paying close attention.

"Yes, we did. Also I've heard alot about him." She chuckled.

"Unfortunately his reputation proceeds him, but don't believe all the hype and gossip. Just keep in mind the source its all coming from. People love to hate him and say things just to try and spread rumors." I tried to convince her.

"I don't go by rumors, I have to get to know someone myself before I can say what I think of them."

"Smart girl. He really is a great guy once you get to know him, trust me." I smiled.

"Okay." She chuckled back.

"Anyways, what I really wanted to ask you is, since you're new to the area and all, I was wondering if you'd like to come to a party me and Edward are having tomorrow night. It's for my other brother, he's visiting and we just wanted to do something small and fun. I'd really like it if you could come."

"Wow, that's so nice of you. Are you sure you want _me _to come." She looked hesitant.

"Yes silly. It's difficult to be new and all, I don't want you to have a hard time. We'd love to have you there."

"Okay, sure. Why not."' She agreed.

"Great! Get all dressed up, our parties don't tend to be casual." I joked, hoping she'd frown upon the idea of wearing something dressy.

"Ohh. Well, I don't know if I have anything that would work then. I didn't bring a whole lot of my things when I moved here." She said looking disappointed.

"Hmm." I said while making it seem like I was thinking. "Okay, how about this. I'm going shopping after school for the party, you should totally come. That way we can hang out some more and in the process get some cute outfits to show off in tomorrow, what ya say?"

"Sounds great."

"Awesome. Edward's gonna drop me off in town after school, so meet me there when you can."

"I have my car, if you'd wanna just drive with me? I can drop you off at your house afterwords" She asked.

"That's a great idea, are you sure that's okay?" I tried to be polite.

"Yes of course silly. I asked you didn't I?" She chuckled.

"Perfect. I'll meet you out front after school."

"Sure sure." She agreed.

Something was so familiar about some of the things she said, I just couldn't put my finger on it. Oh well, I had too much on my mind to dwell on something silly like that. When I got back to the table with Jazzy and Edward, I was immediately interrogated by them both. Is she coming? Did she sound happy? Did she talk about Jacob? I barely had enough time to give my answer before there was another question. I assured them that it had gone better than planed and how I was even gonna ride with her to go shopping. That seemed to put their minds at ease and the questioning ceased.

I told a few close friends about the party before school was over. I restrained myself from blabbing to the entire school like I normally would have. The idea of a smaller get together sounded perfect really, I wanted it to be calm and carefree so it would be easy to spend time with Emmett and Rose.

School let out and I saw Bella waiting for me by her car. I made my way over to her, saying goodbye to Jasper and Edward as I went passed.

"So where to?" Bella chuckled as we both got in her car.

"Forks isn't exactly 5th Avenue, but we'll have to make it work. Just head into town and we'll see what we can find when we get there."

So we drove, chatting the whole way. The girl was actually pretty cool. We had alot in common but were still so different from one another. We talked about school, and movies and the party. That's when the bullet I dodged earlier boomeranged back at me.

"So I'm guessing Jacob isn't invited huh?" She asked with a smile that showed if he wasn't she understood the reason why.

"Actually, yes. He's invited."

"Oh, because I got the distinct feeling that Jake and Edward weren't on the best of terms."

"Well, it's true they don't always get along, but...Jacob and my other brother Emmett were good friends so we wanted him to come." Oh my gosh, I just flat out lied to her face. I mean Edward never gave me any tips on what to say if she asked that question. Why did I just do that? Can she tell? Oh my gosh.

"Oh, I see." She seemed oblivious to my dishonesty.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: Okay, here's the deal peeps. I CRAVE REVIEWS. This is why we write, we want to get feedback. This chapter is less than half of the full Alice's POV part of the story. I'm keeping the other_ longer, funnier_ more _Awesome _half of it hostage until I get enough reviews to make me happy. If there's a breakthrough, I'll gladly post the other half tomorrow even. It's completely finished, so it's up to you now. I know you heart me enough to review. It will be so worth it, the other half is my absolute favorite part from this entire story so far. **

**Click below and say something sweet! **


	7. Chapter 7 Shopping

_**Chapter Seven - Shopping**_

**Alice's POV**

By the time we got into town and she found a parking spot along the main street my nerves about fibbing to her had all but vanished. It was probably just the sight of the stores, shopping bags, the clothes, and shoes, and the jewelry and Oooo shiny...

I made a b-line directly into the first store that I saw. I mean it was right in front of me, teasing and begging me to come in. The colors, the accessories, the shoes oh my gosh the shoes. If heaven exists I was it to be a closet. No, scratch that, I want it to be a whole freakin' mall. Thank goodness people can't read my mind or I'd probably be committed. I may be a so called shopaholic, but I have control over my addiction. I don't have to go out everyday to get a clothing fix. Some days I stay home, and shop on-line, so there!

After my initial high and what possibly looked like a solo human feeding frenzy subsided, I noticed Bella walking about aimlessly. Oh, project! I shrieked to myself. The girl was clueless about fashion, translation she was my blank canvas I could turn into a Picasso.

I ran around the store grabbing everything I thought had potential and threw it into a dressing room, followed by her, who I more delicately manhandled into afterwards. After a few minutes of wondering what could possibly go wrong while putting a simple dress on, I decided to make sure she was still alive. I would be slaughtered by Edward and most likely Jacob too if she was strangled by some homicidal dress while under my supervision.

"Bella? How do they look?"

"I don't know Alice. So far their not quit me."

"Well get your ass out here, I wanna see. Don't get greedy."

She slowly opened the door, which she was hiding behind.

"Come on silly, I wanna see. It can't be that bad." I tried to reason with her.

"Okay, fine." She rolled her eyes and stepped out from behind the door trying to hold the dress up from falling down.

Okay, so maybe it could get that bad. She was in a bright lime green bubble dress that seemed to be three sizes to big. It wasn't her at all, that catastrophe would have made Angelina Jolie look like a Teletubbie.

"Ok, no go with the lime green trashy prom dress. Let me see what else you got in there." I said looking through all I had carted into the dressing room.

"Here, try this." I handed her a simple dress, and she smiled talking it.

She didn't take nearly as long to change, but I was still desperately trying to control myself from hurrying her.

"Okay, you ready?" She called out from inside.

"Yes. Finally. I was about to cue the Jeopardy music." I teased her.

She opened the door, butinstead of hiding behind it she walked right out. This was the dress, you could immediately tell it was 'The One'. It was simple, but perfect. Not over done. It was black, with a empire waist and a small amount of rhinestone detailing at the top. It came to just above her knees, and she looked great. I about died.

"That's it. Don't you think so? You love it right? Oh my gosh, I love it." I rambled.

"Yes, I really like it." She smiled looking at herself in the mirror.

"Okay, my turn." I told her I'd be right back, and made my way directly towards a particular dress I had been eye fucking from the moment I walked into the store. It was fuchsia, will little black straps and an empire waist detailed with black roses. It came to just above the knee like Bella's and was too cute for words. I ran so fast to the dressing room I may have put an Olympic sprinter to shame. I guess when I squealed Bella thought something happened.

"Are you ok?" She asked from outside the dressing room.

"Better than ok." I told her opening the door, spinning and twirling showing off my dress. In reality, at the rate of speed my pirouettes were she probably didn't get a close look at it. Oh well, I was in love, and with the first dress. Gosh, I am a shopping pro.

"So whats next?" She asked when I came back out of the dressing room with my baby in hand.

"Shoes." I about had an aneurysm when the word left my lips, just from the pure joy that it gave me.

We made our way to the opposite side of the store and took in the magnificent sight that was the wall-o-shoes. I began to try on every black shoe that had a heel on it that was within reaching distance. Again, I looked over at a helpless Bella who looked like a lost and frightened puppy.

"I'm thinking heels aren't your cup of tea?" I asked her.

"Not quite." She chuckled.

"It's all good." I got up, wearing only one shoe and hopped over to her and picked out a few very short heeled shoes that went with her dress. I'd let her pick the most comfortable and one she liked the best from there. Once more, I squealed when I put on a certain pair of sky high peep toed black pumps. I ran over to a mirror and held the dress against me to make sure the shoes went with it. Of course, we are talking about me here, they looked like they had been designed for each other.

"Got mine, how about you?" I asked walking back over to where she was sitting.

"I'm thinking these." She said holding up a cute little pair of semi-shiny silverish shoes.

"Too cute. They're perfect. Okay, last but not least, we must accessorize." I jumped up and down a little.

"There's more?" She looked like she was just about over it all.

"Yes silly, but not here. There's a cute shop just a few stores over. Lets pay for this stuff and we'll get it all over with soon enough."

"Wow, ya. I haven't even looked at how much...Jesus Christ, the shoes alone are $240. I'm scared to look at the dress." She was the one who shrieked this time.

"Then don't, I'm getting it. No need to fret." I told her turning and walking up to the counter where you pay.

"No, no, no. I can't let you do that." She tried to convinceme, but I was having none of it. I felt like with everything my brother and Jacob were going to be doing to this poor girl, the least _I_ could do is insist on buying her some pretty things that would make her feel special.

"I insist."

We piled the clothes and shoes onto the counter and the cashier rang it all up.

"Your total is $1,845.12." She told us.

"That's crazy." Bella looked like she could pass out.

"Coolie." I answered the girl and handed her my Visa. "Breathe Bella, Breathe." I told her.

We took the bags and started to walk down the sidewalk to our next and final location. She must have thanked me a dozen times in that short walk for the dress and shoes. I knew she was an amateur shopper a decided to go easy on her. My shopping trips weren't usually for the faint of heart. It would usually be a bag of Doritos and four Red bulls later before I'd call it a day. I wouldn't stop unless my arms couldn't hold anymore bags and the crash from all the energy drinks hit me.

We walked into a store which most likely gave me the same feeling as a six year old would get looking at a house all decked out for Christmas. It was beautiful. Bracelets, necklaces, rings and Oooo shiny....

I had my jewelry picked out in no time and was over by Bella insisting that she have fun and try on some of the most extravagant and expensive pieces she could find. The whole time I saw her eye-balling a certain charmbracelet, but not asking to look at it or try it on.

"Bella, it's not gonna magically appear on your hand." I teased her and pointed to the bracelet.

"I don't want to try it on. If I try it on, fall in love and find out it's the same price as a small car I wouldn't even dream of getting it. I have enough jewelry Alice, really. I don't need anymore."

"Alright, I wont push this time. At least we got you a dress and some shoes, the necessities." I reluctantly gave in.

"Good." She smiled in victory.

"Bella dear, if you don't want to hear the price this time, cover you ears." I warned her as I brought my items to the register.

"I'm ok, I think I can handle it."

"It came to $865.79 Miss Cullen." The lady behind the counter told me.

At that moment three things happened all at once. Bella out of the corner of my eye, screeched something that rhymes with 'Rollie Pit" and I realised that even in this store they knew me by name. Lastly, only 800 bucks, I can totally go back and get that other ring over there. I had been given a one thousand dollar limit per store, not per shopping trip. I felt justified spending the two grand at the other store because I was shopping for two people.

I paid for the jewelry along with that other ring as well. I mean it had flippin' diamonds and a ruby shaped like a heart, it was a must. By the time we had walked back to the car and put the mountain of clothes into the back seat, my phone rang.

"Edward, I'm on my way." I scoffed into the phone figuring it was him rushing me to get home.

"You better be, I wanna see my little sister." Emmett threatened.

"Emmy! You're here, oh my gosh. I'm on my way, don't leave. When did you get in? Why didn't anyone let me know damnit? Oh my gosh you're here!"

"Slow down baby girl. Yes I'm here. No I'm not leaving. We got in like a hour ago, and I am letting you know now." He mocked me and answered all my questions at the same time. He knew exactly how to deal with me.

"I will be there in no time."

"Okay, good. We'll be waiting. Love ya Ally."

"Love you too Emmy, bye."

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: I thought Alice could have a few care-free chapters before all the drama continues. I really, really, really wanna know what you thought about this chapter...PLEASE REVIEW or I might cry, I'm begging ya. You don't wanna make me cry do you? xoxo**


	8. Chapter 8 Sleep Over

_**Chapter Eight - Sleep Over**_

**EPOV**

I was talking to Emmett when Rosalie told us that Alice and Bella had pulled in. Emmett piratically flew over the sofa we were sitting on and ran to the door. Alice and Emmett were equally as close as Alice and I. Were really were like the three musketeers. We got into more trouble and had more fun than you could even imagine possible. My best memories were of us three together. I had started to drift off into thought when I was shocked to reality by Alice screaming and running to Emmett.

"Emmy, Emmy, Emmy." She ran and leaped for him, spinning as he caught her in a bear hug.

"When are you gonna grow up Ally, your still under five foot." He laughed.

"I'm never gonna. I plan on you giving me piggy-back rides until we're in our 80's." She said as he sat her down and she continued to hug him.

They came walking into the house arm in arm, laughing and giggling like the 5 year olds they still were. Then Alice saw Rosalie and we were all graced with a sequel to the Emmett and Alice reunion from only moments ago. This time though, this time it was twice as deafening. Not only was it the two girls screaming like a couple maniacs that were trying to one up a pack of howling wolves, but Emmett was right there making fun of them and joining in. On top of all that, they were now only two feet from my eardrums. I think I may have suffered irreversible damage this time.

I looked out and saw Bella just about ready to pull away and I jump on the opportunity. I ran out to her car to talk to her.

"Hey there." I said as I rested my hands on the window of her car.

"Hi." She giggled.

"So, you're coming tomorrow right?"

"Yes, I am definitely. It's nice of you all to invite me, and for everything today."

"It will be fun. I'm glad you'll be there."

"What time should I come?"

"Seven or eight is fine."

"Okay then, I can't wait." She clapped her hands together and bounced in place a bit. I knew then that her time spent with Alice had gone to her head, and she was rubbing off on her. That little dance screamed Alice.

I couldn't help but giggle, "So, did you two hit it off?"

"Oh my gosh yes, shes just great."

Thats when I heard Alice squeal again from the house and fly out the front door towards us.

"Bella, Bella, Bella." She squeeked, sounding all too familiar.

"Yeah?" Bella looked scared and excited all wrapped into one.

"You're spending the night."

"I am?" She looked confused.

"She is?" I ended up saying a little to giddy than I intended to.

"Yes you are. We're gonna have a slumber party. Then Rose and I can get you all dolled up tomorrow for the party." Alice began to bounce like a bunny clapping her hands.

"I don't have any clothes, or anything." She tried to protest. I was chuckling at this point knowing all to well that Alice had already won.

"Silly, I got pajamas you can were. Now get your butt inside."

"Yes ma'am." Bella laughed while Alice squealed one last time and ran back to the house.

"Well come on, you heard her. " I teased Bella.

"She's good."

"She doesn't give you a chance to say no, that's her secret. I haven't figured out if it's craziness or pure genius yet." I laughed.

"I'd say a little of both." She said getting out of her car.

Even though I knew this wasn't pre meditated by Alice, it couldn't have been any more perfect if I planned it myself. Isabella sleeping over tonight had my mind ticking away. Sure I'd have to pry her form the vice grip Alice would have on her, but I would take advantage of the situation and make leaps and bounds with my plan.

We all had gotten settled in the living room and deciding to watch all the Saw movies. The girls were huddled together on the couch while I was stretched out on the love seat, Emmett on the floor just below me. Alice and Rosalie would scream every few minutes, but Bella didn't seem to have as much of a problem with it scaring her. It came to a really tense part during Saw II, and everyone was at the edge of their seats when...our doorbell rang. The girls went flying in the air screaming, Bella was holding her chest like she was trying to catch her breath, Emmett was hysterical at the whole sight and I even jumped a bit. It was Jasper, he walked in after ringing the doorbell. Alice ran to him and squeezed him with everything she had in her.

"Ally, I told you not to watch scary movies without me." He told her kissing the top of her forhead gently.

"I know, I know." She sounded like she was on the verge of tears.

Alice and Jasper came back into the living room, cuddling on the couch. By now Rosalie was in Emmett's lap on the floor and Bella looked a little uncomfortable to be the third wheel. She looked at me with a evil grin, came over to where I was and sat down at the opposite side.

"Scared?" I asked her grinning.

"Well, after all that, yeah a little." She admitted.

"Girls." I rolled my eyes sarcastically.

"Look whos talking, I saw you jump." She laughed.

I place my finger over my mouth and shushed her. "That will be be our little secret. I'd never hear the end of it from Emmett." I whispered.

"Boys." She rolled her eyes mocking me.

We talked quietly through the rest of the movie, while everyone else was watching. When the movie ended and Emmett put in Saw III she asked to barrow my cell so she could text her father to tell him she was staying over.

"I'll have to leave a few details out or he'll have a cow."

"I'm guessing about the party?" I questioned.

"That. The fact that I just sorta met Alice today, that there's no parents, but there _are_ boys here. Oh, the list goes on." She chuckled.

"I see what you mean."

"Here watch this." She came and sat right next to me. "I'll be a riot."

_Bella - 'Hey Dad it's me, I'm using a friends phone.'_

_Charlie - 'Are you gonna be home soon?'_

_Bella - 'I'm gonna spend the night here, shes a friend from school. DON'T FLIP OUT.'_

_Charlie - 'You've been here a week, theres no one you know well enough to spend the night at their house with.'_

_Bella - 'Trust me Dad, she's so sweet. u will love her.'_

A few minutes past before a text back came again.

_Charlie - 'Okay, but there better be parents there and NO BOYS.'_

_Bella - 'Thanks Dad. I'll b home tomorrow night cuz I'm staying for dinner. love u.'_

_Charlie - 'Love you too.'_

She rolled her eyes and gave me back my phone.

"That didn't seem too bad."

"Ya, I'm surprised he didn't asked for names and socialsto run back round checks."

"Yeah, your dad is the sheriff right?" I asked trying to sound like I didn't already know.

"Yes, that he is."

"Well, it's probably a good thing you don't mention that I'm Alice's brother, not right away at least." I decided to come clean with her.

"Why's that?" She asked, looking throughly confused.

"I've gotten into... quite a bit of trouble around here. Your dad knows me all too well."

"Oh no."

"No no no, nothing really bad. Just stupid stuff, mainly last year. Emmett and I were crazy back then."

"I can only imagine you two." She laughed.

"Yeah, poor Alice though. Always trying to talk some sense into us. It never worked."

"Ya, I think I'll keep that to myself for now." She chuckled.

We finished the fourth Saw movie and called it a night. Jasper just crashed here for the night and fell asleep almost instantly on the couch. Alice got a throw out and covered him partially, then kissed him lightly on his cheek. Then she all but dragged Bella up to her room. I felt bad because I knew Alice would torture her some more before she let her sleep. Emmett and Rosalie headed up to his old room, and I finally went upstairs after getting something to drink.

I passed Alice's room on my way to my own and heard her giggling. Then followed by Bella moaning something back to her about not wanting to try it on.

"Have mercy on the poor girl Alice." I yelled from outside the door.

"It's a skirt, not a torture device from Saw."

"Help." Bella squealed, and then started laughing.

"Bella, yell for me if you need me to save you."

"Don't be shocked if I do." She answered back and then squeaked "Oww" followed be Alice firmly saying "Stand still would ya."

I laughed at the giggles the girls were still making before finally falling asleep.

The next morning no one was up before noon, but I was the first one up non the less. I plopped myself on the couch that wasn't being drooled on by Jasper and watched some tv. I heard someone making their way down the stairs and turned around to find it was Bella. I was caught of gaurd by what she was wearing and may have stared a bit to long.

"I know, she insisted this was all she had." Bella explaind about the pink shorts and white tank top Alice had let her borrow to sleep in.

"It's cute." I smiled.

"No, it's Juicy." She laughed and turned around to show off the _'Juicy'_ writing that was across the back of the shorts.

"My bad." We both giggled.

She came and sat next to me on the couch.

"Alice had me up untillike three or four this morning. We tried on our outfits approximately seven times."

"Wow. Yeah, Alice tends to be a little OCD. Just put your foot down with her or you'll end up with glitter all over and pig tails."

"I think at some point I had the pig tails last night. I can't remember, it was all so blurry."

"I'm glad to see you survived."

We both looked at each other when we heard it. The squeals and laughter. They were coming and Bella looked terrified. We turned around to see Rosalie and Alice practically skip down the stairs and make eye contact with their victim.

"Oh No. It is too early, I don't need six hours to get ready." Bella pleaded.

"Okay, Okay. We can wait awhile before we start the make-over." Rosalie agreed.

"Make-over? What was last night?" Bella asked Alice.

"Prep work."

The girls were busy decorating and finally had to wake up Jasper and Emmett when they needed help. Bella and I got assigned various tasks and pissed off Alice when we would joke around. I got slapped in the back of my head for something stupid like placing the wrong colored candles together. My bad.

Alice had moved into the kitchen and with Bella's help started making the snacks. Alice gets violent when shes stressed out and smacked Emmett away from the food multiple times.

By now it was around six when Alice and Rosalie carted Bella off against her will up stairs to begin the torture. The guys and I were left with a few more things to do before we went up stairs ourselves to get ready. Alice warned us that she would have to inspect us before we were allowed to be seen by anyone.

I was in my room across from the bathroom the girls were all in, when Bella came running out.

"Okay. You can save me now!" She yelled and ran into my room followed by the two crazed females.

I ran to the door and shut it locking it behind us.

"She's not done, Bella get out here. Your make-up. Oh my gosh. BELLA! " Alice screamed.

That's when I turned around to take a look at her. She was... beautiful. She was bare foot in a dress, her hair was pined to one side and was naturally wavy. She didn't look like she was wearing much make-up. That's when I felt it, the little butterflies. If I would have had to talk at that moment, I'm sure I would have stuttered or something. It was then that I knew something was different. There has been maybe two times I have ever felt that before, and when I did, I knew there was something special about the girl. I mentally said _'oh shit'_ because I knew this changed everything. Bella looked at me and laughed while Alice and Rosalie continued to yell from the other side of the door. I felt like we were in a zombie movie or something, with all the screams and banging on the door.

"She's perfect you guys, go away." I told them.

"But, but." Alice tried to beg.

"No! Shes done. Leave her alone." I said firmly.

It was silent after that, they had retreated and went back to perfecting themselves.

"Thank you." She exhaled.

"Anytime. We can camp out in here until it's time."

"We still have a hour or so, what do we do until then?" She asked.

I looked around, "Play Station?" I asked holding up two game controllers.

"Perfect, prepare to lose." She giggled.

"Take it easy on me, I just saved your life."

____________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: See, Edward does have a heart. lol. Now that both Jacob and Edward have fallen for Bella, the real tug-o-war will begin. I'm threatening this time, _REVIEW or I'll have Ja__mes come and sweep Bella off her feet_. _Oh the humanity!_ ALSO, Lemme know who you want to see win over Bella in the end, Jacob or Edward. Who knows, you may sway my decision of who I was thinking would get the girl. XOXO**


	9. Chapter 9 The Party

_**Chapter Nine - The Party**_

**EPOV**

I had to admit it, the girl had skills. She was beating me, alot. I would have been pissed if it were anyone other than her though. Not a good sign. The fact that I was okay with being beat had to mean I was crunching on her.

I had completely spaced out and managed to royally screw up in the game we were playing. Evidently I lost because Bella was bouncing around like she had won the lottery or something. I couldn't help but smile. Yeah, smile. I was happy that she beat me. I seriously need to see my therapist more than once a week because I think I'm losing my mind. After mentally making a point to schedule something with him, I heard the doorbell ring and Alice run down stairs. It was easy to tell it was her friends from the screams that were coming from them. It sounded like possibly the whole cheer leading squad had just arrived, but I wouldn't be surprised if it were only a couple. Alice and her friends seem to be volume challenged when they open their mouths.

"So, you ready to head dowstairs?"

"Ya sure. I'll just run to Alice's bedroom and get my shoes."

She left my room and I went to put on my jacket that was hanging on the back of a chair. I walked out into the hallway and waited for Bella to come out from Alice's bedroom. She opened the door and gave me an unsure look.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"These shoes. Their not high but I still might trip in them." She said holding onto the door frame.

"Hmm. Well I guess I'll just have to carry you." I grinned.

"No. I will not be carried."

"Ok, if you say so. This will have to do them." I took her by the hand and lead the way, if she did take a tumble I would be able to catch her.

So we slowly started down the stairs, one step at a time. She was doing just fine until...

"You really do look beautiful Bella." I whispered into her ear a few steps shy from solid ground.

And with that she tripped. I grabbed her by the waist and caught her before she took a nose dive. I went down the last few steps and from the bottom reached back up for her. She took my hand and safely made her entrance. By now we had an audience and Bella seemed to blush from nervousness.

She turned to me and smiled. "Thank you, again."

"Oh my gosh, you two look amazing together." Alice ran over and said a little louder than I wish she had.

Then she ran off with Bella and started to introduce her to her other friends. I looked around and noticed there were quite a few extra people and the doorbell just kept ringing with more. Word traveled fast I guess, because I looked around the house and it was filled with people that I've never even spoken to before. Emmett had alot of his old friends from school show up. Half of his football team seemed to be here, cheerleaders as well. Emmett was again just as popular as Alice and I but in a vastly different way than me. I was the notorious one that everyone knew of, but Emmett was famous and everyone loved him. To this day people still talk about himat school. I just shook my head and said to hell with it, 'when have we ever had a small party?'

I finally found Rosalie and was amazed, as always. She looked like she had walked right out of a Dolce & Gabbana add. Perfect from head to toe. Her and Emmett didn't match at all style wise, but it worked. She was always glamorous and he just dressed like a typical guys guy. They are so opposite in some ways but so much alike in others.

Rosalie and I have had an interesting relationship. First, Emmett and I were both interested in her, for obvious reason, but then I got to know her and knew she was perfect for my brother. Then I hated her because she was just like him, outspoken and immature. Know I've ended up growing to love her like another sister. She has that way about her, you either love her or hate her.

"Stunning as always." I said and kissed her on her cheek.

"Edward. You look dashing yourself." She joked back. Her and I were both different from your typical young adult. We had a sophistication about us that our friends didn't have. When we are together it's like a 1930's movie. We talk and act like they had in old Hollywood. It was just our little thing, and no one understood it but us.

"Seems like the entire town showed up." She laughed.

"When has a Cullen party been something to miss?"

"So true. Now if only I could find Em. He ran off with some guys and I haven't seen him since."

"Try the kitchen, If hes not there, just wait he'll come sooner or later."

"You right. Food and beer, he can't resist that for long." She giggled and left for the kitchen.

It was like ten now, everyone looked like they were having a great time and I wanted to find Bella to make sure she was okay. I asked Alice who was begging Jasper to dance if she'd seen her.

"She asked to barrow my phone just a second ago, went out front I think."

"Who did she need to call?"

"I don't know, her dad I suppose."

"Alice. Hello. Jacob, what if she calls Jacob. Then she'll know I never invited him"

"Oh crap. Sorry Ed." She yelled as I ran out front.

I found her on the front porch calmly sitting on the bench with the phone in her hand.

"Hey Bella, did you have to call your dad?" I questioned.

"Yep, just wanted to check in."

"Oh, is everything ok. Does he know about the party?" I asked, simply relieved she hadn't called Jacob.

"No, not about the party. But I told him I'd be home in a couple hours."

"Well then, if I only have until midnight my Cinderella, lets go make the most of it."

She practically passed out from what I said. It was pretty obvious that she wasn't use to charm of any kind. This just made her all the more adorable in my eyes.

I managed to get her to dance a few times, as long as I had a good hold of her. She did well, only stumbling slightly two times. We could easily laugh about it. She didn't seem self conscious about her clumsiness, I guess it was just part of her and she had grown to accept it.

She asked about Jacob, and just shrugged it off that he didn't show up. We were laughing at Jasper and Alice when we heard a pounding at the front door. I looked at Emmett and he went over to the door and immediately had a shocked look on his face. I excused myself from Bella and went over to find out what was wrong. I asked just before reaching door, 'what was up?' but I quickly found out, and probably had the same surprised look on my face.

"Is there any supervision for this party?" Chief Swan asked, he was accompanied by two other cops.

This was the absolute worst thing that could have happened, I couldn't believe it.

"I'm 21 officer." Emmett spoke up.

"How many quests do you have tonight?"

"I'd say about 40. It was meant to be just a few, but I guess more heard about it and showed up." I spoke this time.

"And is there alcohol?"

"Well yes, but only my friends are drinking." Emmett said but looked worried.

"How can you be sure? Are you in there yourself watching every single person?"

"Ugh.." Emmett stuttered.

"Exactly." He cut him off before continuing, "I'll take it easy on you Cullen boys tonight, but the party is over."

"Yes Sir. We'll ask everyone to leave." I practically vomited at the thought of being told what to do, but for all our sake I held my tongue.

Alice finally came with Bella in tow and asked me what was happening, I just told her to hold on a minute. Then all hell broke loose.

"Isabella Marie. What in gods name are you doing here?"

"I told you I spent the night at a new friends. It's Alice, Edwards brother. What's wrong with that?"

"You're leaving now, get in you car and get home." He looked pissed.

"Dad, I don't understand. What is the big deal?"

"I will speak to you at home, not here and now. Just get you things and leave."

Bella stormed off upstairs. I went to run after her but was told to stay by her father.

Alice announced that everyone had to leave. Most of the people were gone when Bella came back down stairs. I gotta say, she was more coordinated when she was angry. She hugged Alice goodbye and told me sorry on her way out the door.

After we had all finished cleaning up the place I heard Alice talking on the phone to someone. Then I figured out it was Bella that she was talking to. I walked up and asked if I could talk to Bella. She told her and then handed me the phone.

Edward - 'So, did you get in trouble?'

Bella - ' A little, he was mad that I lied about the party.'

Edward - 'What did he say about me, being Alice's brother an all.'

Bella - 'Nothing good.' She laughed. 'He just warned me about you, said you were trouble.'

Edward - 'Hey, I was honest about that.' I chuckled.

Bella - 'Yes you were. Anyways, you know what they say about girls liking bad boys?'

Edward - 'Too bad I'm a recovering trouble maker, or maybe I'd have a chance.'

Bella - 'Owell.' She was laughing again.

Edward - 'Well, Alice is pratically clawing at me for the phone back, I had a great time Bella, I'll talk to you at school.'

Bella - "Ok, bye.'

This is not good. I so cannot like this girl. It's just that she's so different from any of the other girls I have considered date-able. I've tried the intelligent, pretty, over achieving goodie-good kind of girls before, only to find it boring and lacking. I've also given the beautiful, obnoxious, stuck-up-Paris-Hilton-wannabe type of chick a try once or twice. I found out fast that one room cannot handle two individuals who are arrogant and cocky as hell in it. One extreme to the other, none of them were ever good enough. Bella though, she seems to be in that happy medium of the spectrum. She's chill, not overly girlie, down to earth, but fun, and not a total biyotch.

I was starting to get worried that Alice would pitch an even bigger fit if she knew I actually liked Bella. She'd absolutely rip me to shreds if I broke her new BFF's heart. Few things I fear more than Alice with a grudge. This whole thing is getting more complicated than I intended it to ever become. Emotions cannot be a factor when you're trying to win something. What am I even talking about, _Like_, I don't like girls. I sample them, like a kid in a candy store. I try one of each flavor, and _never _go back for seconds. I just don't do it, commitments and female drama, none of that relationship crap. But here I am thinking about the fact that I_ like _Bella. A girl that I barely know for one, and secondly that I made a bet to basically win over just for kicks. What in the hell am I thinking, I'm breaking practically every single rule that I have made for myself.

1. Don't get on Alice's bad side (I know I will at some point from all this. so check.)

2. Don't let emotions play a role in anything competitive (Whoops. I guess liking the girl I made an arrangement to win over just to screw with Jacob counts as letting my emotions take over. So again check.)

3. Don't fall, don't ever fall for the girl. Let alone this one. ( I am totally screwed.)

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: Check out my profile to see the dresses ****Alice and Bella got ****while shopping, and what everyone else wore to the party. Okay, so last chapter I ****threatened for REVIEWS, I'll try begging this time. PLEASE REVIEW and I'll keep writing the story. If you don't I'll just leave i****t where it's at and ****you'll have no freakin' idea what happens in the end. Ok, so that ended up being a mix of ****threatening ****and begging. lol. owell. ****REVIEW and I'll heart you foreva. xoxo**


	10. Chapter 10 Touche'

_**Chapter Ten - Touche'**_

**EPOV**

Sunday afternoon we were all waiting for Alice and Rose to finish making lunch. Jasper and I were waiting in the dining room while Emmett paced back and forth in the kitchen. I was starting to wonder how the cops had found out about the party last night. I couldn't let go of the fact that Bella had called her dad just a couple hours before he showed up.

"What do you guys think about the cops coming?" I asked everyone.

"I think we're lucky as hell none of us had to be bailed out of jail this morning." Emmett said and then pleaded with Rosalie for a bite of what she was making.

"You're not a wild Hyena Em. Get a grip." Rosalie warned him.

"Ok, ok. Geeze woman." He pouted.

"Call me that again. I dare ya." She scolded him, pointing with a butcher knife.

Not 10 seconds later Emmett was sitting down at the table with me and Jasper.

"Chicks I tell ya." He rolled his eyes and complained in the lowest voice he could manage.

"EMMETT!" Rosalie shouted from the kitchen.

"I love you too honey." He yelled back.

I just laughed. Those two had a serious bi-polar relationship. One minute they are obnoxiously lovey dovey and the next minute they would be giving World War II a run for it's money. Emmett was a hand full, I'll give Rosalie that. She's probably the only chick on the entire planet that could deal with his ass. She has no problem putting him in his place, which he so desperately needs most of the time.

They got together in their freshman year of high school... Correction, Rosalie kindly suggested that they would date, otherwise he would never bare children as long as he lived. At least that's how he tells it. All I know is he came home looking absolutely petrified holding his crotch mumbling somethingabout _'such evil coming from something so beautiful'_

Only once in the last six or so years did they break up, well Rosalie broke up with him. Evidently he's not allowed to break up with her. He must really want children, because he's not willing to sacrifice his balls for nothing. Their breakup only lasted a week. Rose saw him flirting with some other girl at school and had a few words with her, then immediately made Emmett aware of the fact that they were once again a couple. The other girl never came back to school. Like Alice, Rosalie was not someone you want to mess with.

Alice announced that lunch was ready and Emmett was, of course, the first one to pounce. He quietly pulled Rosalie aside though first, kissed her and thanked her for the food. He comes off as a complete moron, but it's only Rose that can get the caring side of Emmett to come out. Some of the things he has said about Rosalie has made even Alice jealous, and she has Jasper, the real life too-good-to-be-true-and-still-not-gay knight in shinning armor.

"What if Bella told her dad about the party?" Jasper broke the silence from everyone eating.

"You think? She said she didn't, but I don't know." I answered back.

"No, Bella would never." Alice rolled her eyes.

"I have no idea, and I don't really care. It's over."

**JPOV**

Monday afternoon Edward came into science class late as usual. Unfortunately the only seat available was right next to me. I griped my desk in preperation for whatever it was he would say or insult me with this time. Nothing happened though. He quietly sat and barely looked at me. I was immediatelystunned. I figured that a weekend without confrontation would cause him to have some sort of pent up energy needing to be exspelled in my direction. Well, I learn from the best though, I suppose I'll have to push things along a little.

He was talking to Bella in the hall by her locker when I decided to pull a Edward move. Well, stage two of it really. Once Bella had walked off I imediatly walked over to him.

"And my day was going so well." He seethed.

"I just thought I'd come over and ask how your party was Saturday, did you have fun?"

"Yes, me and Bella had a great time."

_wait for it... wait for it... dick move in... 3... 2... 1..._

"The cops didn't ruin it for you did they? It really was a shame that I had to do that. Oh, and to have Bella's father of all people show up, I couldnt have dreamed it any better."

He took a second to let the words sink before speaking. He started starring up at the ceiling before a smile spread across his face.

"Touche'. You know I'm proud Jakey boy, that you actually had the balls to do something like that." He returned to putting his books away.

"What can I say? You spend enough time around evil like yourself, and you start to pick up a few things."

"So tell me, how did you find out about the party?" He questioned.

"Come on Eddie, the whole school knew by the end of the day Friday. Your sister can't keep her mouth shut to save her life."

"Say one more word about my sister and your world goes dark." He threatened, looking out the corner of his eye.

"My problem isn't with her. I was just stating the obvious."

"Well, I'm glad to see you're actually putting up a fight Jake. I was hoping this wouldn't get too boring for me."

"You have no idea Edward. By the end of this, you'll think you were hit by a semi."

"I can't wait... Now, as much as I'm enjoying this little chat, I would rather get to class." He said and walked away.

Bella was at the other end of the hall, I guess she had seen the whole conversation. She just looked at me, rolled her eyes and smiled. I shrugged my shoulders and smiled back.

**EPOV**

I could care less about what Jacob had done, and the rest of the week I just spent time with Rose and Emmett. Half of it I skipped school, and Emmett even talked Alice into missing a few days. He really was a bad influence. We quickly went back to our old ways. Emmett and I both had a thing for racing cars, much to the dismay of the girls. Alice about had a cow when we took off to see who could race into town and make it back first. Emmett won that one. He always use to win that one, I'll give him that.

Emmett, Jasper and I came home Thursday from playing a little football with Emmett's old friends. We pulled in the drive way and saw Bella's car was parked out front.

I turned to Emmett and chuckled, "Girl time." He just rolled his eyes.

We got inside and heard Rosalie and Alice arguing, with Bella's complaining mixed in.

"Shut up." Emmett yelled upstairs.

It went quiet for a second, then came the stampede. All three of them came running downstairs. Rosalie was first to the bottom and immediately started attacking Emmett and warning him never to tell her to shut up again. He threw her over his shoulder and tossed her onto the couch, then proceeded to sit on her. _Yes sit on her._ Bella was hysterically laughing and Alice jumped in to save her fellow female. Jasper bet the girls would win, while I went with Emmett for the win. I looked over at Bella a few moments later and she seemed a little concerned.

"It's normal." I reassured her.

"You guys are all crazy." She laughed.

"They are." I pointed to the frenzy.

"What, and you're perfectly normal?" She grinned.

"Far from it, but I'm not worthy of the loony bin either." We both laughed.

After the ultimate fighting in the living room ended, Bella said she had to get going and that she'd _'maybe' _see us at school tomorrow, referring to Alice and I being MIA all week.

Later that night Emmet and Rosalie went upstairs early to do who knows what, leaving me and Alice alone watching a movie.

"You're getting close with Bella huh?" I tentatively asked Alice.

"Oh my gosh yes." She gushed.

"So if I said that rather than me just trying to get her to win some bet, and that I think she cool, would you care if I was interested in her?" I asked trying not to close my eyes and run away.

She got up from the couch, came over and sat next to me.

"I will not watch you hurt her Edward." She threatened.

"I don't want to."

"I also know you are capable of treating a girl like a princess. You do that and I'd have no problem with it."

"Really Alice, I don't want to hurt her." I tried to assure her.

"Ok, so first thing you need to know is her birthday is next Thursday. When we went shopping she was practically drooling over this." Alice took out her cell phone and showed me a picture of a charm bracelet before continuing.

"You go into town, buy that for her, ask her on a real date for the night before her actual birthday and give it to her as a gift." She talked like she had planned this out.

"Done. Thank you eharmony. com" I said sarcastically.

"I'm warning you Edward. Don't toy with her heart, not this time, please not with her." It almost sounded like she was begging a little.

"I give you full permission to kick my ass if I start to do anything you think is wrong."

"Deal." She smile

**JPOV**

Finally it was Friday, the last day of my detention. When I got into the room the teacher told me that I had been a great student and that I was allowed to just go home. I was stoked, I could finally do what I had been wanting to for the last couple weeks now. I ran out of the school hopeing I hadn't missed Bella yet. She was just getting into her car when I caught up to her.

"Hey. You're free huh?" She turned and asked.

"I am. Now to celebrate my freedom I think we should go out. A movie or something." I held my breath.

She paused and put her index finger against her lips, pretending to look like she was deep in thought. The girl was killing me, this had to be a form of torture.

"Sure sure." She grinned.

"That was cruel." I laughed.

"What? I had to think about it." She smiled.

"What's there to think about?" I teased.

"Well, I can't make it too easy for you."

"Well fuck, I've been trying for weeks now. How much harder can you make it?" I chuckled.

"Oh my gosh, I have not."

"You so have."

"Well fuck, I've been waiting for weeks now." She mocked me, and we both burst out laughing.

"Sorry it took so long." I smiled.

* * *

**A/N: Oh My. Jacob being a jerk and Edward trying to act like a gentlemen, oh how the tables are turning. Also, that last part of how Jacob asked Bella out was something that happened to me exactly, seriously verbatim. It was what I immediately thought of when I went to write out how Jacob would ask her out. Anyways, you know the routine. PLEASE REVIEW, Otherwise there is a high probability that the world will seriously come to an end. For reals, it will just go _'Day after Tomorrow' _on yo ass. LOL... XOXO **


End file.
